cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor (Earth-30)
Lex Luthor is a native of Earth-38 and the older half-brother of Lena Luthor. During The Convergence, he plays on the fears of the public to neutralize the supposed menace posed by superheroes and eventually ascends to the American Presidency. Early Life Birds of Prey Season 1 In The Ruins, In Phase One, In Over It, Supergirl Season 3 In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Siblings, In You Ruin Me, In Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey, In The Trial of Kal-El, In The Swarm, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In War Is Coming, In Mind Games, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Supergirl No More, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 In The Justice League of America (episode), In Trinity War, In Such Rage In Your Heart, The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 In Superwomen, In All God's Angels, In Invincible, In DNR, In Home, In Colorful Mind, In So Cold, In Just Good Business, In Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero, In I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Revolution, In Pound of Flesh, In Dark Mirror, In The Black Damn Canary, The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 In The Blood Is The Life, In Brainiac Returns, In An Exercise In Futility, In Sacrifices, In The Box, In Lex/Lena, In Don't Turn Your Back On Me, In The Age of Aquarius, In Apocalypse, In Not All Suffering Is Bad, The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 In I'm Gonna Make You Suffer, In Decisions, In Destinies, In The Book of Rao, In Kissed By Fire, In Never Know, In The Odessa Steps, In Crisis, In All Good Things, In Worldkiller, Birds of Prey Season 6 In Three Nyssas, In Infinite (BOP), In Broken Birds, In Breathe Into Me, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Whatever It Takes, In Erase This, In Dear Agony, In I Will Not Bow (BOP), In Had Enough, In Better Days, Part 1, In Better Days, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 8 In Hopeless, In Dance With The Devil, In Green Canary, Birds of Prey Season 9 In Blow Me Away, In Everything Burns, Trivia * He is the secondary antagonist of Birds of Prey Season 7. Appearances * 33/60 (The Last Children of Krypton) * 24/125 (Birds of Prey) * 20/100 (Supergirl) * 77 (total) (BOP S1) (3/17) * The Ruins * Phase One * Over It (BOP S5) (5/13) * Old Friends, New Enemies * Revolution * Pound of Flesh * Dark Mirror * The Black Damn Canary (BOP S6) (4/10) * Three Nyssas * Infinite (BOP) * Broken Birds * Breathe Into Me (BOP S7) (7/10) * Whatever It Takes * Erase This * Dear Agony * I Will Not Bow (BOP) * Had Enough * Better Days, Part 1 * Better Days, Part 2 (BOP S8) (3/10) * Hopeless * Dance With The Devil * Green Canary (BOP S9) (2/12) * Blow Me Away * Everything Burns Crossover Appearances (Supergirl S3) (10/22) * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * The Trial of Kal-El * The Swarm * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (10/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (The Last Children of Krypton S1) (3/15) * The Justice League of America (episode) * Trinity War * Such Rage In Your Heart (The Last Children of Krypton S2) (10/15) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * Invincible * DNR * Home * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (The Last Children of Krypton S3) (10/15) * The Blood Is The Life * Brainiac Returns * An Exercise In Futility * Sacrifices * The Box * Lex/Lena * Don't Turn Your Back On Me * The Age of Aquarius * Apocalypse * Not All Suffering Is Bad (The Last Children of Krypton S4) (10/15) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * Decisions * Destinies * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 8 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 9 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 1 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 2 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 3 Characters Category:The Last Children of Krypton Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:CEOs Category:Political officials Category:Supergirl S3 Antagonists Category:Supergirl S4 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S1 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S5 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S7 Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey S8 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S1 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S2 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S3 Antagonists Category:The Last Children of Krypton S4 Antagonists Category:Atheists, agnostics, or antitheists Category:Terrorists Category:Allies of Team Supergirl Category:Kara's Antagonists Category:Lena's Antagonists Category:James' Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring characters appearing in 20+ episodes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Individuals involved with Project Prometheus Category:Members of Cadmus Category:Luthor Administration